


A Picture To Make You Smile

by CitrusFruitKyoru



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Complete, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pictures, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusFruitKyoru/pseuds/CitrusFruitKyoru
Summary: Potential Manga Spoilers: Takes place towards the end of the manga.“I have the most amazing idea! Wait here,” she said excitedly as she quickly stood and ran to the sidewalk. There, she started talking with a stranger that happened to be walking by. She handed him her pink cell phone. What the hell is she doing? Kyo was about go over there himself when the two started to walk back towards Kyo and his horde. “He’s going to take a picture for us!” Tohru said enthusiastically.“You’ve got to be kidding me.”ORKyo promised Tohru he'd wait for her after school. But suddenly when he's surrounded by a horde of cats, how will Tohru react? Basically, a whole bunch of fluff.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	A Picture To Make You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fruits Basket work and first fanfiction I've written in a long time. I hope you all enjoy!

It was a sunny spring day, and an irritable looking boy was across from the local high school. He was sitting in the grass of the small recreational park.

Kyo pulled his hand behind his head, laying down completely. Bright sunlight glared into his eyes, causing him to flinch. He sighed to himself. Kyo agreed to wait for Tohru after her makeup test. Obviously, she hadn’t gotten enough help from Yuki this time.

 _What’s taking her so damn long…_ Kyo closed his eyes and thought back to their conversation earlier at school.

* * *

“Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!” Tohru shouted as she ran down the hallway, waving as she went. She was desperately trying to catch up to Kyo who was still a few classrooms ahead. Kyo turned his head.

“Eh? What is is Tohru,” he said somewhat nonchalantly. Tohru panted, trying to regain her breath.

“I...I n-eed…” Tohru bent over, exhausted. Kyo couldn’t help but crack a smirk. Tohru took a few more seconds before speaking. Finally, she regained her composure and shot up like a rocket. Tohru gripped her hand into a fist excitedly. “I have a test after school and I need someone to walk me home!” Her eyes beamed while waiting for a response.

“Pffh, is that all? And why me, why don’t you get the dumb rat-” Kyo began. Tohru loosened her grip, obviously disappointed. Kyo scratched the back of his head. “Well, I was going to go to the dojo today, but if you need someone that badly-” Tohru’s face fired beat red, followed by a very Tohru-like bow.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know you had plans today and it’s just that Yuki has plans with Machi today and I have a test after school and I hate walking home by myself that late because, you know, perverts, and we also haven’t walked home in a while-” Kyo gave her a loving bonk to shut her up.

“I don’t need an excuse to walk you home, you know. Just ask and I’ll do it.” He smirked. Pink snaked onto Tohru’s cheeks, causing a chain reaction in Kyo. Looking away, he asked, “So, what time is this test done?”

* * *

_She said it would only take thirty minutes._ Kyo grumbled to himself. He reached down to his pocket and took out his phone to check the time. 4:30. It’s been an hour. _How can someone take this long on a stupid makeup exam. Ugh, this sucks._ Shoving his phone into his pocket, he brought his arm back up to his face to shield the sun. Soon, his thoughts began to slow as his mind began to crave a nice nap in the sun. 

That was until he felt something furry rub against his side. Kyo raised his arm slightly, peering to confirm his suspension. A cat. _Great, now I gotta move before I’m swarmed._ Kyo grunted as he lifted himself to a sitting position. The cat began to purr as it ran itself back a forth against the boy. Kyo grabbed his schoolbag to his right, wrapping it around his shoulder to get ready to leave. As he was about to stand, he heard another meow where his bag used to be. Kyo glared at the newcomer, which happened to be an orange cat. Quickly, the two cats was followed by another, and another, and even more until Kyo was sitting in the center of five cats, all of them meowing for his attention.

“Ughh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Kyo grumbled. He braced himself to stand until…

“Kyo-kun! Thanks for waiting for me!” Tohru was jogging herself across the street. Her face was completely serene and carefree.

“Idiot, don’t you know you should look both ways before you cross the street?!” Kyo yelled. Tohru placed a delicate finger against her lip.

“I do, I guess I was too excited!” Tohru giggled. “More importantly… are those cats?!” Tohru launched her schoolbag to the side, and was instantly crouched a few inches from Kyo. She scooped an orange cat into her arms. “Aren’t they so cute?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Kyo was too preoccupied trying to keep the horde off of him.

“I wish I had cats that would follow _me_ around,” Tohru spoke as she gently caressed the cat in her arms. She looked up and smiled at him.

“It’s really not that great, ya know. Plus, you’ve already got me, isn’t that the same-” Kyo froze. _Oh crap_ _! Did I really just say that…_ Kyo’s face flushed red. Tohru giggled.

“That’s true! I love all the time we spend together.” Like in usual Tohru fashion, she didn’t interpret Kyo’s words like he thought she would. “Oh! And here, look!” Tohru lifted the cat to her face. “Doesn’t he look like you Kyo-kun? How cute!” She giggled again.

Kyo sighed. “Yeah, thanks,” he said unenthusiastically. “Can we go home now?” Tohru smiled.

“Yeah, sure!” She placed the cat back down into the grass. “Let me just grab my stuff and-” Tohru suddenly spun back to Kyo, just a few inches from his face. Kyo felt heat beginning to burn on his cheeks.

“W-what?” he asked.

“I have the most amazing idea! Wait here,” she said excitedly as she quickly stood and ran to the sidewalk. There, she started talking with a stranger that happened to be walking by. She handed him her pink cell phone. _What the hell is she doing?_ Kyo was about go over there himself when the two started to walk back towards Kyo and his horde. “He’s going to take a picture for us!” Tohru said enthusiastically.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kyo grumbled to himself. If this was anyone else he would’ve left a long time ago. But Tohru, she’s different. If she wanted a silly damn picture, he could muscle through it.

Tohru plopped herself close to Kyo. Quickly, she scooped up the orange cat again and held it like a baby in her arms.

“Come on, grab one!” she laughed. _Ugh, fine._ Kyo lifted a black and white cat slightly under its arms so it stretched up to his face. “Okay, are you ready?” she asked, turning to him.

“Mhm,” he grunted. Kyo was readying himself for the picture when he unexpectedly felt Tohru’s head on his shoulder. He froze. All he could hear was his own heart. _W-what do I do? Do I lean in? Do I do nothing?_ Kyo’s mind was racing. He still stood there frozen for a few milliseconds before his body acted on his own. Kyo reciprocated by leaning his head against hers.

“Cheese!” the stranger shouted.

Kyo gave a toothy grin to the camera, feeling the heat rise on his face. _I can’t believe I’m doing this…_

“Cheeeeeeese,” the two said in unison. Tohru’s phone flashed and then, finally, the whole ordeal was over. Tohru instantly let go of her orange cat and rushed over to the stranger. She thanked him as he handed her the phone and she immediately smiled.

“Kyo-kun! It’s perfect! I’m going to keep this forever, thank you!” Tohru looked so delighted. She continued, “Do you want to see-”

“No,” he interrupted. “Let’s just go home,” he sighed. Kyo could’ve sworn he saw disappointment flash across her face, but Tohru immediately masked it with a smile.

“Okay!” Tohru came back to Kyo and lifted her schoolbag. She held it between both hands while waiting for Kyo to shoo away his horde.

“You ready?” Kyo extended his hand to her. “I wanna get home before those cats come back,” Kyo smirked.

“Mhm!” Tohru clasped Kyo’s large hand into hers. Kyo intertwined their fingers. The soft touch of Tohru’s skin against his own made him shiver.

“L-let’s go,” Kyo stammered, desperate to get going before she noticed his tomato face.

* * *

It was later that night when Kyo heard a knock at his door. Opening it, he saw Tohru there waiting for him.

“Good evening, Kyo-kun! I hope I’m not bothering you,” she trailed off.

“No, not at all. Need something?” he asked.

“W-well, I was at 7-Eleven to buy dinner for us but while I was there I thought it would be nice to print the picture from earlier today and I got one for you!” Tohru spat out quickly. She timidly offered forward a white envelope. “I’m not sure if you wanted this because you didn’t want to see it earlier-”

“I’ll take it,” Kyo spurt out quickly as he took the envelope from her hand. He smiled. “Thanks, Tohru.” Kyo lovingly pet the top of Tohru’s head. “It’s getting kinda late, so you should be heading to bed.” She nodded.

“I left a surprise in there too! Goodnight, Kyo,” she smiled before she began walking back to her room.

“Night, Tohru.” Kyo closed the door only after he heard Tohru’s click shut. He turned and leaned against his door. Slowly, he pulled out the glossy photo. He noticed that Tohru and Kyo’s sides were pressed against each other, heads leaning in. There was a slight pink on each of their cheeks.

 _If anyone else saw this, they’d assume that… Tohru and I… were together._ Kyo’s mind lingered on those words. _Tohru and I together._ His heart started racing. _Oh yeah, there’s supposed to be a surprise in here…_ Upon further inspection, the envelope was still empty. So, Kyo turned the photo around to find something written in pen.

 _“Year of the Cat Fan-club Official Members,”_ followed by a heart. Kyo smiled. _I love you, Tohru._


End file.
